


On generals, lovers and idiot subordinates

by WindyRein



Series: Master of Control [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, M/M, Plothole, Slash, Spoon Molesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days in the Order were better than others. Then again, some days you didn't need to worry about idiotic subordinates needing the help of equally, if not more, idiotic Bookmen in finding you.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one in which Lenalee is on a mission, Lavi gets hit by epiphany worthy of Judgment and Cross is being Cross. And what the hell's wrong with him eating ice cream anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On generals, lovers and idiot subordinates

**Author's Note:**

> Written under the influence of a sugar rush.
> 
> So, I was going for the same sort of pessimistic and angsty feeling _Master_ had but then I got my hands on some candy.... ^^'
> 
> Basically everything that was already in the first part, i.e. I KNOW NOTHING OF CURRENT HAPPENINGS!!!!
> 
> And Nikolai is a convenient plot device :D
> 
> Oh, and the underage-thing, I'm working under the assumption that 18 is the age of consent with this sort of an age gap, just because. Or well, because it's that where I'm from and working with what you know is so much better than trying to dig up consent laws on Victorian England.
> 
> Go on ahead and try to enjoy ^^

He was sixteen now. Youngest General ever, or so Komui had told him. He’d become a critical only a year after becoming an official Exorcist and then a General a year after that. Sometimes he had to wonder why it had happened to him. He still hadn’t come up with a good enough reason.

There’d been times when he thought he’d lost control. Well, of course there’d been times. Those times were usually the ones when he had been distracted by something trivial, like Akuma. It’s not like the beasts were the most important thing, no matter what he told others. What was most important was killing the Earl, killing the man that had taken his father figure and brother from him.

Well, it wasn’t like he knew that at the time. It was only years later that he found out but it still stung. It stung like nothing had before it, actually. When his master had told him, it was like ice was suddenly dropped into his stomach and his heart had stopped beating for a moment, of that he was sure.

An arm found its way around his waist and pulled him closer to the body the arm belonged to efficiently crushing his attempts at sulking. He knew the other was still out like a light. He was always a little slow to wake if he had the luxury to drop his guard completely. Once a Komurin had been released in the same floor and it had begun malfunctioning (Komui said it was just doing what it was supposed to do but no-one believed him) and the robot had been stopped by an irate Mugen-wielding Kanda and a somewhat annoyed but more than that, amused Lavi just outside his bedroom door and the man had slept on like nothing had happened at all.

They should try dropping a bomb outside of his room sometime. That thought brought a small smile to his lips.

He had experimented on different ways to wake the other, of course. Poking never worked, calling out the other’s name or title worked rarely, usually only when he added a little needy undertone to his voice and kicking him out of bed worked miracles every time, except for that one time when the man had just turned over on the floor and slept on like a bear in hibernation. Maybe he’d try giving a blowjob sometime, that’d probably wake him pretty quickly.

“Mornin’.” was whispered to the silence accompanied by a light kiss to his neck.

“Good morning.” he was sure the other could hear and see his smile as he rolled over to face his master turned lover.

“What were ya thinkin’?” his lover’s voice was still thick with sleep.

“Nothing important, just some past experiences.” that infuriating smile that never seemed to leave his lips in public was now intruding even in this little time of peace.

“You’re lying, Allen.” the voice was as calm as ever.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, it just...” he thought his voice was filled with guilt.

“You still aren’t trusting me, are ya?” Not this again. He thought their trust issues had been resolved already.

“I do trust you. It’s just that, you are what I was thinking.” he now had a small and friendly smile on his lips, the one that showed his honesty and knowledge of the world and its unfairness.

“Something good, I hope. Something like my undeniably good looks or...” the man was starting to boast and he hadn’t even been awake for five minutes, for God’s sake.

“No, what I was thinking was how you could sleep on after I kicked you out of bed.” he deadpanned at the other.

“So, that’s why I woke up on the floor one morning.”

He couldn’t do anything but burst out laughing at Cross’ expression of victory that was so out of character for him.

xxx

Jerry was quite happy to have the most eating Exorcist in the history of the Black Order back in the Headquarters. That meant he got to cook every imaginable course for the man almost daily.

Today though seemed to be an exception, the man had ordered only a few courses (all of them Western) but the amounts of them that he had wanted were beyond anything he had seen before. That wasn’t the most baffling part though, the most mindboggling part was the fact that the man had asked for a single portion of vanilla ice cream as dessert.

But then again, thinking on what he ended up doing with the sweet, maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised after all.

xxx

Lavi had found Allen’s apprentice, a boy of about ten called Nikolai, wandering the halls in search of his master and decided to help the newbie a little. In actuality Allen was supposed to just register the boy to the ranks of the Order and go continue his job of finding new Exorcists but Fate had decided that wasn’t going to happen.

What Lavi had gathered was that Allen had dumped the boy immediately to Komui’s care when he had seen some red head and the future Bookman knew the only red heads in Headquarters at the moment were him and Cross, and as he hadn’t seen Allen yet, he figured the young General had gone off to spend some time with Cross (why Allen would do this was beyond his comprehension) and then forgotten everything about his new apprentice as the boy told him they had come to the Order the day before.

“Don’t worry, Nikolai, we’ll find him.” Lavi reassured the shy boy for what he thought was the hundredth time already, when really it was somewhere between the fifth and the tenth time. He had found out quite soon that the boy had a tendency to be very shy around new people and also seemed to have confidence issues that could rival Miranda’s at times. The boy nodded at him in return.

“Have you checked the canteen already?” he asked from the new addition to the ranks in a shocking moment of epiphany that hit him like one of Judgment’s bullets. The boy looked at him with widening eyes and shook his head.

“Then to the canteen it is!” Lavi shouted in a voice that would’ve fitted Komui better than him.

The younger boy scurried after him.

xxx

Lavi had reached the canteen in no time. Nikolai though almost ran into him as he had been left behind in the face of the red head’s epiphany-powered speed. What was so shocking that Lavi had stopped like there’d been a brick wall in front of him, he didn’t know, as he wasn’t tall enough to see what everyone in the canteen was staring at.

xxx

If little Nikolai would’ve been tall enough, he would’ve seen something that would’ve possibly scarred him for life.

The scarring sight was recorded by Lavi as follows (why he had to record it will never be known to anyone but him), Allen was sitting in his usual spot in the canteen having the usual amount of empty dishes surrounding him and ice cream in front of him. There was only one dessert but like that wouldn’t have caused enough mental trauma to last the exorcists for a life time, Allen seemed to be really enjoying himself.

He was eating the creamy goodness with concentration rarely seen from the man outside of the battlefield. Lavi could easily hear the suppressed groans that came from those gathered when Allen gave a deliciously long and hard suck on his spoon to get every little bit of vanilla from it. It looked like Kanda was the only one able to resist the temptation that was Allen eating ice cream, and even he seemed to be losing his ability to not look at the General.

But who was the show given to? It was fairly clear that Allen wouldn’t be making such an obvious effort of showing his skills if there wasn’t someone he was trying to seduce or make jump him right then and there. Who was he staring at? The only ones in that direction were Cross and Kanda and the first one could be ruled over right away, right? But Kanda?!

That train of thought crashed to a halt when Allen closed his eyes and licked some of the ice cream off of the refilled spoon with a moan. This action caused some of the newer and mentally weaker Finders to run through the door and one, it seemed, just passed out on the floor.

That spoon was one lucky utensil, Lavi thought and then finally realised that he had to put a stop to the show as he himself (Bookman skills be damned) started becoming hard.

xxx

There was a very disappointed groan from the audience and a sigh, which sounded relieved, from Kanda when the future Bookman elbowed his way to the youngest General and shouted at him as a way of greeting: “Allen, keep it PG! There’re minors present.”

Allen raised his head to look at his red headed friend and answered with an expressionless face. “What are you talking about, Lavi? Nikolai’s seen worse things and I don’t really see how this concerns me.”

Allen had to admit Lavi made a good impression of a fish.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go and take a little nap. Nikolai, I’m sure you can entertain yourself for a day more, eh?”

The little Russian only shrugged in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Allen said with the smile that always graced his lips.

xxx

Shortly after Allen’s departure from the canteen Cross swept away looking to the entire world like his apprentice hadn’t just eaten his dessert in a very erotic manner that should’ve disturbed the man greatly, but hadn’t for some reason.

xxx

Allen was leaning against the wall of the first empty hallway after the canteen when Cross found him. The older of the two put his right hand against the wall beside Allen’s head and ground out between his teeth “Do ya know how hard it was for me to control myself just now?”

Allen looked at him with an innocent expression that soon turned into a devious smirk.

“What if I wanted you to jump and ravish me right then and there?” he wrapped his right arm around his master’s neck and his right leg around the man’s hip.

“What if you’re just too fuckable?” he whispered to Cross’ ear and emphasised the last word by grinding his already growing erection against the other’s.

The friction this action caused caught them both by surprise and they let out moans.

“Allen, do ya mind if we continue this somewhere else?” his master’s (it suddenly struck him how odd that thought actually was) voice was guttural and came out as an almost growl.

He could only shake his head as the feeling of the older one’s lips ghosting against his neck was just too much to bear.

xxx

It had taken them an eternity in Allen’s opinion to get to where they were at the moment. He vaguely recognised the place as his own General’s suite.

That thought though flew out of the window, so to say, when his master attacked his neck with lips and teeth that knew exactly what they were doing. If he were in a more rational state of mind he might’ve complained about the amount of marks on his neck and skin in general.

“Shishou, please!” he couldn’t and didn’t even want to stop the pleading tone that accompanied his voice.

“Please what, Allen?” the other growled in his ear after giving it a lick.

“Fuck me, Marian!” Everything seemed to stop after that.

“What did you call me?” Cross’ voice was subdued and perhaps even surprised.

Allen’s eyes had widened to impossible sizes after he realised what he had just said and when his manners caught up with him, “I-I-I’m so sorry, shishou! I won’t do it again! Please forgive me!” he seemed to be panicking and most likely would’ve been bowing if he hadn’t been trapped between his master and the wall of the room.

“Allen,” the teen quieted immediately “say that again.” the voice was low and sounded to Allen’s ears more dangerous than ever before.

“Huh? Say what again?” he was confused.

“That what you just said, say it again.” that feral tone was starting to scare him more and more by the minute.

He wasn’t quite sure where this was going so he decided to just do what he was told. “Aah, what did I say? Umm, fuck me, Marian.” he for once looked like the teen he was. The look of confusion that only a teen could have wasn’t ruined even by the fact that he was flushed and supported only by the other’s arms and the wall behind him.

A snarl escaped his master and he said with a forced calmness “Say that again and I’ll fuck you raw.”

Those words seemed to reverberate through him and a moan left his lips before he could answer the man “Oh please, do that! Fuck me, Marian!” the elder’s name was said with yearning.

With a growl and practiced ease Allen’s pants were discarded in the same direction as his shirt had been upon the pair’s enter to the room. Fingers ghosted on exposed skin and found every spot that made Allen squirm and groan in need and hunger.

Soon the only things they knew were nipping teeth, swollen lips, nails raking down backs, pleasurable pain and aching pleasure and oh god, harder, please, master, harder!

xxx

Nikolai had managed to get rid of Lavi. At least for the moment, that is. He had decided early on that the future Bookman was more curious than the famous cat that had gotten killed because of its inquisitiveness. He’d really like to find his master that had vanished once again to the emptiness of Headquarters.

“Nikolaaaiiii! Is it true that all Russian women are prostitutes?” _(1)_ Oh god the red headed devil had found him.

Letting out a sigh of frustration he answered yet another one of the other’s pointless questions “No, they’re not all prostitutes. That’s the same thing as asking if all Swedish girls are blond and easy.” _(2)_

Lavi looked at him with a weird expression and just said “It’s genetically improbable, and thus almost impossible on that note, that all Swedish girls would be blond.”

Another frustrated sigh escaped the younger boy before he questioned the other in return. “Have you seen my shishou after he left?”

“Nope and probably won’t either, at least not until he decides to show up again. He’s almost as good as Cross in hiding if he wants to.” was the carefree reply.

Another sigh was let out. “Might as well go and wake him then.”

xxx

The Generals’ suites were, in the lack of a better word, isolated. They were in the upper levels of the Black Order and even then they lacked any nearby neighbours. It had taken a while for Nikolai to find the rooms without Lavi’s help.

He was still searching for the right room when he heard muffled sounds he had heard many times earlier. The sounds that basically screamed ‘lovers meeting’ or as he had learned, after many trials and errors, ‘busy, disturb and lose your meal’. He fought with himself for a while and then decided that Allen wouldn’t mind if he took a little peak of who it was that had his master screaming and begging for more and harder, though he had always figured Allen to be a romantic-slow-love-making-person and not a harder-harder-please-harder-against-the-wall-type.

He slowly opened the door (who left their door open in this sort of situation?) and quickly looked inside. He recognised the man. That was his master’s master, right?  
Allen had started screaming even more. A noise that told him he should go.

He shut the door behind him and stood there for a moment before his mind caught up with his eyes.

“Oh...”

xxx

Lenalee had heard from Lavi. Lavi had heard from Nikolai after many prods and questions and logical deductions. Nikolai wasn’t sure if he should talk with his master or not.

Lenalee was on a mission. She was going to speak with her brother and make that advantage taking stop right at this moment. How Cross could do something like that? Wasn’t it enough that he didn’t even cover his lusting after all of the female members of the Order? Now he had turned to Allen, who, she had to admit, looked a little feminine at times, okay, maybe not so at times but more like almost all of the time.

“Niisan, I need to talk to you.” Lenalee had on her best cute little sister expression.

“Yes, my dearest Lenalee, what is it about?” Komui had stars or possibly hearts in his eyes.

“It’s about General Cross and General Walker’s relationship. I think...” It was at this point that Komui stopped her.

“You found out then?” Lenalee was left with her mouth hanging wide open.

**Author's Note:**

>  _(1)_ No I’m not a racist and I know that all Russian women aren’t prostitutes but just figured that might as well put that there... And yes, I have a reason for this question and it’s not that Nikolai’s Russian. There’s more to him than you know... :D
> 
>  _(2)_ Sorry for any Swedish girls that read this but the only thing I could come up with while writing this was that there and well, I don’t have anything against Swedes, okay?


End file.
